Crescent Moon
by anon9190
Summary: One Shot, DHr. some smut


Crescent Moon

Crescent Moon

They were both workaholics. They lived and breathed work. The only difference between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy was that he had a different girl in his bed every night. While she had not had someone in her bed in the last three years; Ginny had called it a 'dry spell.'

She had gotten over that long ago though, her first priority was work and she did not need any distractions—especially from the opposite sex.

As she at her desk filing paper work she heard a voice behind her drawl, "Hmmm…Granger, didn't know that you even had that."

She was not in the mood for his silly games today, "Malfoy you have got six seconds to leave my office or I will have you fired for sexual harassment."

He leaned against her desk, "Granger, do you really expect me to accept that as a threat? Lord knows that the only reason you haven't fired me is so you can have someone to fantasize about during the boring parts of your day."

She burst out laughing at that, "Draco, the only thing I fantasize about is me getting to punch you again."

He wasn't going to let her get away with that, "And what I can't stop wondering is why you haven't gotten any in years."

With that he turned and left.

He didn't know for sure if she had actually gotten any in years but he knew she always worked so he decided that she wouldn't have time for sex anyway.

As he was walking back to his office he couldn't help but admit to himself that she was a lot more attractive than she was at school. No more bushy hair, it now formed soft glossy ringlets down her neck. He couldn't help but notice the way her body curved sensually when she was bent over filing paperwork. He wasn't joking when he asked her why she hadn't gotten laid in years.

He knew that she worked just as hard as he did, if not harder. She definitely stayed longer than anyone else at work. Even he went home after a certain point. But Hermione, she stayed in her office working all night if need be. That's what he admired most about her.

Hermione had always wondered why he insisted on bothering her. A long time ago when she went home and asked her roommate, Ginny, why he wouldn't leave her alone; Ginny chuckled and said, "'Mione I see this with my kindergarteners all the time," she had become a teacher right after school. "When a boy likes a girl, he bothers her and bothers her because he is too embarrassed to say that he likes her."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "Oh yes, Malfoy wants me so bad!" she wheezed between her spurts of laughter.

Today there wasn't much work to do so Hermione realized that she could actually go home, something that was kind of foreign to her on a weekday. As she was walking out she saw Malfoy bent over his work, his tongue outside his moth in deep thought, obviously trying to solve some kind of issue or puzzle.

She had to admit, he was very handsome, especially when he smiled.

She couldn't miss the opportunity, "Draco, should you be at home, with one of your many girlfriends? Let me guess who the unlucky one is today…hmmm…Pansy—no no, she is too _easy, _right Malfoy?

He looked up and ignored her words and instead asked, "Hey, errm…could you help me?"

At the least, Hermione was shocked that he one, would ask her help and two that he didn't even put an insult after the question.

She said, in astonishment, "Must be pretty hard if you're going to ask me for help."

He scoffed, "Close you mouth and come help me, and try not to look so surprised we both know who is smarter here."

She couldn't help but smile at herself, "At least you acknowledge the fact."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down in the chair next to her and asked, "can you help me break this code or not? Because if not then I need to get home and see _Pansy_"

She cringed, "I really hope you're just joking and trying to disgust me."

"Well, yeah I am"

She couldn't help but laugh, "I will help you break the code Malfoy."

He gave her a look of excitement and showed it to her, "It is a very old code, I think it is a message between to lovers or something."

She couldn't help but ask why he cared about it.

He replied harshly, "Look Granger, this might be a love letter that my great grandparents wrote to each otherand its interesting to me. Just because it isn't purely for work doesn't mean that it is useless."

She knew she was wrong, "I'm sorry Mal—Draco, I'll try to help as best as I can okay?"

"Okay" he replied. He couldn't help but notice the sincerity in her voice.

And so the spent a few hours, their faces close together hunched over an ancient love letter.

Hermione couldn't help but notice how good he smelled. And Draco couldn't help that her hair had fallen into his face and he had caught a whiff of oranges and jasmine.

"Sorry" she had told him after the incident

"No problem." None at all, he thought to himself.

Over the hours he couldn't help but notice how close they were, so close, that he could smell her. She had realized it too. Both had become too distracted to focus on decoding the letter.

Ten minutes after they had come to this realization, Draco suddenly got up and asked, "Hey, I think that we should take a break…how 'bout a walk, there's a park right behind this building."

"Really?" she asked, "I had no idea…" She wondered how she could have missed that.

He smoothly replied, "Well, maybe if you took a break like we are now you would notice it."

She chuckled, not actually believing that she was having a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy: " Well luckily for me you'll help me notice it for the first time." He grinned in reply.

As they walked out of the building and into the brisk night air she looked up and gasped. "The moon!" she said " I have never in my life seen it so…big!"

Draco watched her reaction with amusement, "So you like full moons?"

She looked at him with disbelief, "Yeah and you don't?"

"Actually, my favorite moon phase is when it is crescent shaped." She looked at him oddly

"Why?"

He flashed a dazzling smile, "Because a crescent moon is the closest representation that I can think of that represents a woman's body. It's curves are pronounced, yet elegant. It glows with the same intensity of a woman after she has made love."

He thought how nice it would be to wake up tomorrow morning and see that glow upon Hermione's face. They both stared at each other, each thinking the same thought: "Kiss me."

Draco was the first to comply.

The kiss was soft at first, as if he was waiting for her to throw him off of her and slap him in the face. He soon realized that there would not be thrown of and began to deepen the kiss. Her mind had gone blank the moment their lips had met but she knew that she wanted this. She moaned in pleasure as Draco nipped her bottom lip. He took the opportunity to began wrestling with her tongue in a game of sweet passion. He had never been with a girl like this. He vaguely wondered were she had gotten these kind of skills, but then reminded himself that this was Hermione Granger. They broke away gasping for air as he began to unbutton her blouse as he nipped her clavicles, kissing from her shoulder to her lips and back again. She was elated, she had never felt this kind of heat, and every time he touched her she tingled. She wanted him so bad.

He took off her blouse, the cold night air making her shiver against him. He only hugged her tighter to him. He laid her down in the grass behind a park bench and began to kiss her chest. She took off his shirt and began to unbuckle his belt. She wrestled his pants off as he took of her skirt. He moaned at the sight, her body was perfect, curvy at all the right places. He slid his hand up and down her body as she moaned in delight, his eyes glazed over with pleasure. She wrapped his legs around his waist, her eyes begging him to end her 'dry spell.' He smiled knowing exactly what she was thinking and began to torture her with pleasure before he finally gave in. He palmed her breasts as he kissed her stomach. He heard her moan his name. Then, he grasped her thighs and began to kiss them gently moving up her leg until he reached the best part. He kissed her there until she began to beg him to just do it. Hermione couldn't take it much longer the torture was too much to bear and when he finally answered her pleas she realized what she had missed all those years. They looked into each other's eyes, seeing glazed pleasure in each as Draco thrust deeply into Hermione. She screamed his name until they reached their climaxes and Draco collapsed on top of her.

"That was amazing" She whispered in his ear

In a husky voice he replied, "Yes, it was.

A/N: First time writing smut so don't be too disappointed! Review Please!




End file.
